


The Sucker

by Olsies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, best friends meeting, sharing suckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Scott and Stiles's friendship is almost ended before it begins because of a Mexican sucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sucker

Scott and Stiles first met on a playground when their mothers brought them to the same playground for lunch. Stiles and his mom got to the park late which meant that they were no shady spots to sit which meant they would be forced to sit on the burning hot benches, but just as they went to sit, Stiles near tears, a young woman came over to them.

“It’s Claudia, right?” The woman asked. Stiles’s mom nodded as Stiles whimpered a little, touching the bench tentatively and of course it BURNED. “I’m- I’m Melissa. I work at the hospital; I know your husband. Would you like to come sit with me and my-” She turned to point to a shady tree where a young four year old sat, chocolate pudding all over his hands and face. “Really, Scott? Didn’t I say sandwich first?” Stiles’s mom laughed and took Stiles’s hand.

“You don’t have to do that…”

“Really, we don’t mind…” Melissa said. Claudia looked down at Stiles who was still poking the bench.

Poke. “Owe.” Poke. “Owe.”

“Sure, but only because this one’s going to have a melt down if we have to sit on the benches…” Claudia laughed and took Stiles’s hand. They went to where the small dark haired four year old smiled up at them, grinning and giggling. Claudia sat next to Melissa and Stiles flopped on his butt next to Scott, watching as Melissa wiped all the chocolate pudding off of Scott. Melissa handed him a sandwich and turned to Claudia.

“I’m Scott,” Scott said taking a bite of his sandwich.

“I’m Stiles,” Stiles said as he pulled a bag of chips out of his picnic basket. They stared at each other for a few minutes while they ate and their mom’s talked.

“Don’t fill up on chips, Stiles,” Claudia chided when she looked over and she realized he was still eating them. Stiles groaned.

“But I don’t want bologna…”

“You asked for it, Stiles… Don’t- Don’t-” Stiles _humphed_ and took the sandwich. He opened it and looked inside.

“Doesn’t even have ketchup…” He whined. Melissa covered her mouth trying to not giggle as she reached into her bag.

“Here Stiles, have some of ours…” She said opening the bottle. Stiles perked up and held out his sandwich while she poured some on.

“What do you say?” Claudia asked as Stiles put the top back on his sandwich and took a large bite out of it.

“Fank ‘ou!” He said around a mouthful of sandwich.

“You’re welcome,” Melissa said as Claudia shook her head.

“Maybe next time you could wait until you mouth wasn’t full…” She chided and Scott giggled a little. As soon as their moms turned, Scott opened his mouth to show Stiles his partially chewed food. Stiles giggled.

“Gross,” he said and immediately did it back. They both giggled. As soon as they were done with their food, they got up and chased each other all over the playground until their mom’s took them home for their naps. By the end of the week, Scott came over for their first sleepovers ever.

***

A few weeks later, Scott had a birthday party that Stiles wasn’t invited to. His mother refused to take him no matter how much he screamed and pleaded. The next day at the park Stiles planned to not talk to Scott but he was so excited to see Stiles, he rushed over to Stiles’s car and hugged him tight, picking him up. Stiles giggled and squirmed, trying to hug him back.

“I missed you, too!” Stiles yelled as he squirmed out of Scott’s arms. They rushed to where Melissa was sitting and flopped down. Melissa handed Scott his juice and a sandwich. Scott immediately handed over half his sandwich while they waited for Claudia to join them. After she sat down, she gave Stiles his sandwich and they split that too. After they ate, they rushed to the playground to play pirate ship.

“I wish you could have come to my party…” Scott said as they slid down the slides side by side.

“Was it awesome? Did Batman come?” Stiles asked. They had both agreed that a birthday without Batman would be a disaster.

“Nah, but my abuelita came…” Scott said.

“Your what?”

“That’s spanish for Grandma,” Scott explained. “And she gave me these…” He pulled some suckers out of his pocket. “Their mango…” He handed one to Stiles as he ripped the wrapper off his with his mouth. Stiles took it and opened it, tossing the wrapper aside, but as soon as he put it in his mouth, he knew he’d made a horrible, horrible mistake.

“Gah! This is- You- Poison!” He screeched. Claudia and Melissa came rushing over as Stiles fell to the ground, crying. “Why?” Claudia got to her knees trying to see what was wrong with him.

“Stiles? Stiles, what is it?” Scott asked dropping beside Claudia. Stiles held up the sucker.

“This… Is the _grossest_! Thing! I have _ever_ had! In my entire life!” Stiles yelled. “It tastes _nothing_ like mango!” Melissa laughed and Scott just shook his head.

“Dude, that’s- I can’t- It’s Mexican candy! It’s spicy! All Mexican things are spicy!” Stiles looked up from his mother’s arms.

“Mexican? I eat taquitos and burritos all the time, and they are _not_ spicy…” Scott rolled his eyes again as he stuck his sucker back in his mouth. “It’s ok, Scott. We don’t have to share your stinky sucker… We can have mine. They’re much better.” Scott made a face and Claudia put her son down.

“You shouldn’t be eating suckers on the playground anyway…” Melissa said taking them from the boys.

“How about you just eat your suckers and I’ll eat mine…” Scott suggested, and Stiles just sighed.

“Fine, whatever…” Stiles said rolling his eyes. They raced around back to the top of the slides to come down. That day Melissa got called into work, so Claudia took Scott and Stiles home. She smiled at them as they curled up under the coffee table, held hands, and fell asleep as they sucked on different suckers, while talking about who was better, Batman or Ironman.

***

A few weeks later, their moms took them to the zoo where they raced up and down the pathways, crashed into people’s legs, and demanded to be allowed to feed the giraffes. By the time they sat down for lunch, they were both exhausted, but neither of them were willing to admit it. They got hamburgers from a stand and ate next to the wolf exhibit because they were Scott’s favorites. After lunch, Melissa handed Scott a sucker to eat while Claudia dug through her purse but couldn’t find the one she _knew_ she’d brought for Stiles, while Stiles trampled all over her feet, begging and pleading with her to find it, feeling more and more distressed because he was hot and tired and his best friend had a sucker and more than anything he just wanted to have a sucker before they left. Finally Scott whispered, “Dios mio!” And asked his mom for another sucker, grabbed Stiles’s hand and dragged him to the drinking fountain. Claudia and Melissa watched them and tried to not laugh.

“My abuelita had to do this for one of my cousins…” He explained as he made Stiles hold the button while he washed the worst of the spices off. “Here,” he said finally, handing over the sucker. Stiles took it and put it in his mouth. It was still a little too spicy, but mostly he could taste the sweet mango flavor, and so he just smiled a little, took his best friend’s hand, and went to stare at the wolves some more before their mom’s picked them up and carried them to the car where they were strapped in and asleep before they hit the freeway.


End file.
